Deleted Scenes
by Lord Elrond of Hogwarts
Summary: Deleted scenes that they forgot to show you in the movie! Originally created for a club at the site called the Council of Elrond. Hope you enjoy! :o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo. If you don't realize that already, then whack yourself on the head with a nice, thick wooden spoon for a while. It'll sink in sooner or later.

Summary: How DID Pearl find out that "this tentacle" was shorter than all the others?

Tentacles and Shiny Things

The door opened and two pink octopi walked out. "Bye, Mom!" a childish voice called, turning around and waving towards the threshold.

"Have a good day, honey!" came the reply.

"So where we goin', Dad?" the child, now floating alongside her father, asked, bobbing up and down in excitement.

"We're going to see some old friends of Daddy's."

"Ooh!" And they walked in silence. Pearl began twirling her tentacles, humming absentmindedly to herself. "Oh, look, a sand dollar!" she said, looking at the ground. She bent down to pick it up—

"We're here!"

"Huh?" She looked up. They must be at some exciting place! A piranha zoo? The snail emporium? The—"A Dentist's Office?" she cried.

"Uh huh." Her father walked in. "Bloat, you still look the same since the last time I saw you!" she heard him greet, but she didn't care. Instead, Pearl decided to look around the strange room. There were metal instruments everywhere, a single chair, and an empty tank. It was an unusually boring place.

Then the light shifted and glinted off of a silvery object. "Shiny," Pearl commented. She reached one tentacle out to touch it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The instrument slipped and cut a jagged, but not deep, laceration into her fifth tentacle.

"What is it, honey?" Her father ran into the room, Bloat at his side.

"IT CUT MY TENTACLE OFF!" Tears were streaming down her face as she held out the hurt appendage.

"Oh, honey, that isn't that bad—"

"IT CUT MY TENTACLE OFF! IT CUT MY TENTACLE OFF!"

"No, really, it's only a little cut—"

"AHHHHH! I'M TELLING MOMMY!"

Ooh. She shouldn't have gone there. Wincing, her father gently grasped the tentacle. "But you can hardly notice it, honey—"

"AHHHHH!"

Bloat picked up a towel from the cushion. Holding it over the cut, he put enough pressure until it healed. Pearl sniffled and looked at him. "See? You can hardly tell."

She nodded. "Okay," she said in a teary voice.

"Let's go get some dessert," her father suggested, and the three walked out of the room.

That night, Pearl bounced happily through the door and hugged her mother. "Did you have fun today, honey?"

"Yup."

"And what happened?"

"Well, first we walked and I saw a sand dollar…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then I was going to pick it up, but we came to the dentist's house. So then we went inside and a shiny thing cut off a piece of my tentacle and I started—"

"It WHAT!"

"It cut off a piece of my tentacle, and I started—"

"Where is your father?"

"Why, he's over there, Mommy! Running right out the door. So I had this shiny thing…."


	2. When Deb Met Flo

Disclaimer: I do not own "Finding Nemo". I have, in my desperate attempt to appear contrary, bought a small little clown fish, a couple of plastic baggies I fill regularly with water, and a pack of bubbles that I chase around excitedly. Sadly, this has not yet worked. :sigh:

Summary: VERY short one-shot. The title says all.

Author's Note: A site that I belong to, the Council of Elrond, has a group of clubs and one that I belong to is The Finding Nemo Foundation. For fun we do Deleted Scenes from the movie and this is the first one that we did. It was written by me (and no one else has even the slightest desire to claim it, I feel safe in saying) and therefore is not copyright infringement further than my not owning Finding Nemo. See above for _those_ details.

When Deb Met Flo

There was a gush of bubbles and the Tank Gang froze, awaiting the new entry. She was a black and white fish, floating frozen as the sea of bubbles began to disappear.

"Bubbles!" a yellow fish shouted, playing an exciting game of chase as one came near him.

Everyone else was silent. "Uhh... Hi," the new fish said. "I'm Deb."

"Hey, Deb," said a smooth voice, belonging to another two-colored fish with a ripped fin. "I'm Gill, that's Peach, Bubbles, Gurgle, and that guy down there's Jacques. Where ya from?"

"I was a mail order." Then she turned to look at the tank from all points. "Wow... Nice place ya got-- AHH!" Everyone looked questioningly at her as she hid behind a plant and slowly came back into the open, staring at the wall.

"Who are you? You-- you look like me! Look, we have the same fin!" She held her fin forward. "Who are you? Twin... Wait! Slow down so I can read your lips. FFFFFFlllllllllllooooooooooo... Flo! Your name is Flo! Everyone, this is my twin sister Flo! Come here for a hug, Flo... I said a hug! FLOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
